So are we good? Friends?
by PeriwinkleChibi
Summary: Roy doesn't like Lucina. Though he doesn't show it much, Marth knows he doesn't like her. Lucina herself is not aware of it. Marth, Ike and Lyn want them to get to know each other and become friends so they urge Roy to talk to her. (First story ever so please don't be too mean and mind my stupidity lol)


Everyone was gathered around the giant screen T.V. They were currently watching a fierce battle between Ganondorf and Lucina. Time is almost up and everyone, except for those like Bowser or Mewtwo who could care less, was left in suspense. She might lose. Her damage was pretty high compared to Ganon's. Eventually, the blue clad girl barely made it by one point during countdown.

"And the winner is...Lucina!" The announcer confirmed.

Most of the smashers cheered for her when she made her way back to the tournament room. A few scrapes and fresh bruises painted the left side of her face. It wasn't fun to get warlock punched in the face...twice.

"Well that was..intense. You did good Lucina, I'm proud of you."

Lucina smiled, well she tried to. Her face still hurts. "Thank you father."

"Lucina!" She heard someone call out. She turned around and saw Marth and Ike walking towards her.

"Oh! H-Hello Hero king and Radiant hero Ike!" She bowed.

"Haha, no need to be so formal." Marth replied with an embarrassed smile.

"I kinda like it. Radiant Hero Ike...it has a nice ring to it."

Marth mentally face-palmed, "Anyways, you did really well on the battlefield. And I see some pretty familiar sword skills," he said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah it was cool. Especially when you countered his third punch just in time, Wooo, you almost had me there!" Ike added.

"I've been learning some of your moves, Marth, since I was a young girl. Thank you guys, I'm glad you enjoyed the battle."

"No problem. Well I'm heading to the dinning room, I'm starving. By the way, we are holding a party for you later on, you know for winning the fight." Marth informed holding both of his thumbs up. He was about to be on his way until he remembered something. He pointed at the side of her face, "You might want to put some ice on that."

"Oh! Uh, will do Hero-, I mean, Marth!" She exclaimed before he left.

Marth made it to the dining room and was about to head to the kitchen, but he caught sight of something, well someone. He spotted a certain redhead sitting on one of the chairs at the table playing with his food.

Marth smirked as he shook his head, "Hey! Don't play with your food!" He yelled out visibly startling the other into quickly eating.

"Hahaha! I should have recorded that! That was hilarious!" He laughed, earning a glare from the younger boy who eventually laughed too.

"Heh, shut-up!" Roy replied.

Marth made his way to stand beside him, "Haha, I'm just messing with you. Anyways, you should have went to watch the fight with us. It was awesome!"

Roy's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really? Who won!?"

"Lucina."

"..Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have made that bet with Ike!" Roy mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Uh, nothing!"

"Right. So, are you going to the party later on today?"

"Party? For what?" Roy wondered.

"For Lucina. Today was her first official tournament battle and victory."

"Oh. Um..y-yeah sure. I'll be there," he said as he got up.

"Alright!" Marth cheered shaking the shorter boy by the shoulders. "Hmm, why did I came here again?"

"To-ooo E-ee-at?" Roy guessed, still being shaken by the other.

"Oh right, I'm starving. Well I'll see you later Roy, okay?"

"Well duh we all basically live together!" He exclaimed. "Heh heh bye."

Roy's POV

"Agh! It's not fair!" I said out loud slamming the door behind me. I was currently in my room. After I said bye to Marth, I went straight over here...well its actually our room. *sigh* Why are they making Lucina a big deal! Her fighting style is like Marth's! Mines is a bit like his too, but hers is exactly like his! I don't get how the fans like her more. Is it because she's related to Marth? A girl? I don't know. That spot should have been for me, like how it should have been during the Brawl tournaments. Gah! Its Ike all over again! Except Ike is cool.

"Agh! It's just not fair!" I repeated out loud, throwing a pillow at the door only to hit Ike straight in the face as he opened it.

"Ah-Ow! Hey!" He yelped, throwing the pillow back at me. "What's wrong? Did Marth tell you who won? Is a little redhead upset that he lost the bet?"

"No. I just...never mind. It's nothing."

He stood there. By the look on his face, he looked like he was contemplating whether he should go on and ask what's wrong again, but he decided not to. "Oh, alright," he brought his hand in front of my face as if to ask me to pay him.

"...No!"

"Yes! You lost fair and square. And you pinky promised!"

"No I didn't you liar!"

"Come on," he whined, "Pay me! Wha-?"

"You have to catch me first!" I quickly ran out the room before he could get me. If he does, he would pick me up and hold me upside down by my ankles. He did that the last time I refused to pay him from a bet.

"So that's how it is. You're gonna regret it!" I heard him say. I took a quick glance behind and saw him speeding after me. You know, I kind of do regret it. He looked intimidating, like how Bowser is when he's running after you.

"Ahhh-hahaha!" I yelled out as I ran, getting a few confused glances from some of the other smash fighters. I turned back again to see how close he was.

"Wait until I get my hands on y-Look Out!" He yelled.

Huh? Look out? For what? I faced forward again to see what he was talking about but it was too late. "Whoa!"

No ones' POV

"-Look Out!" Ike exclaimed.

"Whoa! Gah!" Roy yelped.

Lucina looked up and gasped as she felt Roy crashed onto her. A loud thud was heard as both of them fell to the floor.

"Agh.." They sat up groaning in pain.

"You guys' alright?" Ike asked walking up to them.

"What's going on in here? Why are you guys on the floor? Are you guys okay?" Marth asked as he helped Lucina up. She nodded in response.

"Yeah. I was running away from Ike, and I accidentally ran up to her." Roy answered.

"Ike, why were you chasing him this time?"

"He won't give me my dollar!"

"Wait, so all this was for a dollar?!"

"A dollar means everything."

"No it doesn't! *sigh* You guys should be more careful. I mean she's already tired and hurt from the battle only to get-".

"It's okay. I'm fine. It was an accident anyways." Lucina stopped him from lecturing the other two.

"Yeah exactly." Roy added helping himself off the floor.

"Alright, alright. So are you all good?" Marth asked.

Lucina nodded in reply.

"Not until he gives me my dollar," Ike said.

"Whoa! Okay okay! Just please put me down! Pleeease!"

Marth sighed and facepalmed for the hundredth time, "Ike, please put Roy down."

"Wow this is amazing! Thank you everyone for throwing this party for me."

"Your welcome. You should hurry and enjoy it because next time it'll be my party!" Shulk said.

Male Robin rolled his eyes, "Anyways, what you Should do is try out princess Peach's cake, its really good."

"Don't forget Zelda's cake, its good too!" Female Robin added as she clung to his arm.

"Sure! I'll try them out." Lucina agreed

Marth searched around the room for the little redhead, but he was no where in sight. He spotted someone else at the food table instead and decided to ask them.

"Hey Lyn, have you seen Roy?"

"Yeah he's up in his room." She answered.

"Do you know if he's going to come dow-Are you going to eat all that? Why so much?"

"Huh? Oh no, its for Roy too. He told me to get him something, and no he's not planning to come down." She informed.

"Wha- why not? Is he not feeling well?"

"He's fine, it's just that," she hesitated, "well he didn't want me to tell anyone else, he doesn't want to cause any trouble. Sorry."

"Hmm. Its okay, I understand." He replied.

After the party had ended, Marth went to his and Roy's shared room. He wanted to talk to him, but he was fast asleep. He decided it was best to talk to him in the morning when he is fully awake. He already had a feeling on what might be bothering Roy.

It was now early in the morning when Marth woke up. The first thing he did was turn to the bed near his to see if its owner was awake, which he was. He was too focused on the screen of the small device in his hand to notice Marth.

"Hey, Roy." He called out.

"Hm?" The younger hummed in reply still looking at the screen.

"...How come you didn't came down to the party?" He asked. It wasn't exactly the question he wanted to ask.

Roy sighed, "I was tired. Besides, it's not like its the first party I missed, it's no big deal."

"Roy you know what I mean. What's wrong? You seem troubled."

"Nothing. What makes you say that?"

"You've been very distant with me lately...and with Lucina. Well, you would usually try to find me and hang out 24/7, but ever since she came here, you don't even bother nor stick around for at least two minutes."

"I would like to point out that you're the one who's been distant with me. Your always with her." Roy said as he put his phone down.

It caught Marth off guard to have his own words turn on him,"Really? Sorry. Its just..she looks up to me you know?"

"What do you mean? She's always pulling you and Ike with her, she doesn't even bother about me! Its the reason why I don't even bother to try to hang out with you guys anymore."

Marth was about to say something, but before he could even do so, Roy continued, "But that's not the only reason that bugs me about her! All the fans like her when we have the same problem, yet they leave the mean comments to me. Not to mention the stupid jokes. It's just not fair!" He exclaimed as the tears he was trying to hold began to fall.

Marth felt sorry for Roy. He knew Lucina was his problem, but he didn't know the reason. He just assumed he didn't like her because she took "his spot" but that wasn't it at all, well it wasn't the main reason. He felt lonely, bullied and abandoned.

Marth sighed and he gave him a warm smile, "Roy, why are you even listening to them, they're haters, even I got them..lots of them. You shouldn't listen to them, they only put you down. The only true fans you should care about is the ones who love and support you, like all of us in the mansion, we love and care about you. The reason why you don't notice your own fans is because your looking at the wrong places, websites and what-not. And just to let you know, not all the fans like Lucina."

Roy sat up as he wiped his tears away. Marth was right, he was too busy paying attention to his haters to even notice his own fans, his true fans. Though, even if Marth is right, it still doesn't change the fact that Roy thinks Lucina gives him the cold shoulder.

"What about Lucina? Why doesn't she talk to me, not even when I'm with you or Ike? It's not that I desperately want her to, it's just...does she not like me?" Roy mentally slapped himself. He sounds like a schoolboy on a crush. He didn't mean to make it sound so pleading.

Marth smirked, "Why? Is little Roy in lo-"

Roy's face flushed. He quickly interrupted him before he could finish his sentence,"Shut-up! No I'm not!"

Marth laughed, "I was only kidding. Heh. Anyways, she doesn't hate you or anything like that. I'm guessing its because she knows me and Ike more. You should go and talk to her, get to know her and stuff. You'll see she's not a bad person."

Throughout the rest of the morning, Marth kept pushing Roy to talk to Lucina. He always refused. He figured it would be awkward to just randomly go up to her and talk, but that didn't stop Marth. Somehow, he got Ike into joining him so now both of them were purposely bothering him, and eventually Roy gave in.

"I don't wanna." Roy pouted.

"Come on, she's right there. Just say 'Hi' or something."

"Yeah, or else you'll get no sympathy from me." Ike added with a sly smile to which Marth gave him a questioning look.

"Go on Roy, she won't bite. Once your friends, you'll realize she wasn't purposely ignoring you. As for you Ike, touch my boy and I won't hesitate to cause pain!" Lyn said as Ike quickly put his hands up in defense.

"Fine, I'll go." Roy said as he made his way outside. He sat next to Lucina, who looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Uhm. Hi," he lamely greeted.

"Hello Roy, you need something?"

"Uh, yeah. Well, no. Um, I don't know." He didn't know what to say. He expected this to happen. "What are you doing?"

Lucina laughed softly, "Nothing really. I was training earlier with my father, now I'm just taking a break."

"Oh, I see. Hey, sorry I didn't went to your party."

"Oh yeah, I was looking for you. I was planning to hang out with everyone from our universe. It's alright, I mean we can all do that anytime. Right?" She said with a warm smile.

Roy's eyes lit brightly, "Y-Yeah sure!" He frowned again, "Hey, I gotta tell you something. It's kind of why I came here in the first place."

"Hm? What is it?"

He told her everything. From thinking that she didn't like him to the other reasons why he didn't like her back. Lucina was a bit surprised, she never even noticed he disliked her. Heck, he never showed it so she thought everything was fine. He apologized, saying that it wasn't her fault entirely. She also apologized for not making him feel welcomed around her. Though there were a few awkward moments, the rest of their conversations went smoothly.

"Oh, and sorry for crashing onto you yesterday. Heh heh."

"Ha ha, its okay. So, are we good? Friends?" Lucina asked.

Roy smiled, "Sure, yeah we are! Oh I almost forgot, could I get your number? I have all of the new fighter's except yours," he said as he held out his phone to her.

"Oh, these. I still have to get use to these," she mumbled as she took it. Roy watched as she started poking at the screen with a single finger, every now and then bringing the phone closer to her face.

"Ha ha! You look like my mom when I gave her a touch screen," Roy laughed.

"Hey I heard that," Lyn yelled out as the other two laughed.

"Heh, I did say I have to get use to these didn't I?"


End file.
